1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to detectors for detecting particles emitted from radioactive materials. More specifically, the present invention relates to using semiconductor devices as detectors for detecting particles emitted from radioactive materials.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional Neutron Detectors
Conventional neutron detectors generally include a sealed vessel containing a neutron sensitive gas, such as 3He or BF3 at 2-4 ATM, and an electrically charged wire having leads that extend outside of the vessel. In operation, incident neutrons react with the gas to produce charged particles that change the electrical state of the wire. A measurement system, coupled to the charged wire, measures the electrical pulses and uses this information to indicate the presence of neutrons.
Conventional neutron detectors suffer from a variety of drawbacks including: having a bulky size, having poor sensitivity resulting from electrical noise or other interference, requiring external equipment and power supplies, and being difficult to manufacture.
Attempts have been made to produce more portable neutron detectors using semiconductors. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,886, entitled “Semiconductor-Based Radiation Detector Element”, 3He is diffused into a semiconductor substrate. This particular detector is associated with a number of drawbacks, including e.g., high cost and difficult manufacturing.
Attempts have also been made to manufacture a diode neutron detector. However, the diodes continue to suffer from a variety of limitations including: sensitivity to gamma rays, requiring external components and power supplies, complex manufacturing, and low efficiency. These limitations hamper the effectiveness and ease of implementing diode detectors.